Identity
by freakyanimegal
Summary: OC story? While rescuing the captives in the Asgard ranch, Raine makes a rather...unusual, discovery. Three teenagers, one girl and two boys, two of which are half-elves, none of which have exspheres, and one that looks freakishly like Colette... Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

…**Story ideas come to me in my sleep, I swear…either that or plotbunnies nest in my head. (hits self) Ahem, at any rate, this story feels like it **

**will be fun…but I'm going to keep you guessing for a couple chapters. Though I'm pretty sure you'll all get it, (wink)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Because I have a death wish, apparently, I am going to be putting up three new stories today. But I will update only ONE. **

**I'm going to have a poll on my profile and I want people to vote on which one I'll work on. I'll continue the other two eventually, the second **

**place one I'll keep updating after I finish one story I already have going. I have writer's block for everyone else so I figured this would be **

**enough stress/excitement for me. If you like my stories please read the other two I just put up and then vote for the one I should continue..or **

**if this is the only one that interests you, please just vote for it. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"All right, do we have everybody?"

Raine Sage looked out over the mass of huddled prisoners; dirty, grimy and frenzied people that had- until moments ago- been locked up in the

cages of the Asgard Human Ranch. The half-elven woman along with her younger brother and a ninja-woman by the name of Sheena had been left

with the task of freeing the prisoners; escorting them out whereas their remaining companions had gone after the ranch's master, Kvar. The

captives were all heading for the door, being shepherded by their rescuers as Raine heard a voice beside her.

"M-Ma'am? Excuse me…"

Raine turned and saw a young woman of about sixteen- possibly seventeen years, standing in the ragged ranch wear and fidgeting before her, as if

afraid the teacher would hurt her if she spoke too loudly or did any other such thing.

"Yes? What-…" Raine stared.

She had wide sparkling green eyes and long hair that though matted and dirty was clearly a beautiful light green shade. However, the three things

that caught Raine's attention were as followed: One, she didn't have an exsphere; two, she appeared to be- of all things- a HALF-ELF, and three…

she looked remarkably like Colette.

"M-Ma'am…?" she stammered, worried she had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I have two friends that are still in the cells…" she pointed back toward the gaping entrance of the main cage, "they're hurt and they can't move by

themse-"

"I- I can!!"

A male about her age had staggered to the entrance, his teeth gritted together as he leaned against the doorway to steady himself, supporting his

weight on a leg that was bleeding profusely instead of the one that looked to Raine as if his knee had somehow ceased its function as a joint,

leaving the appendage looking limp and useless. He too, did not have a visible exsphere- though he might have had one his neck, after all his hair

was to his mid-back. Though she had to admit it looked more like dirty strands of string than hair. The point was…he too, was a half-elf. Raine

hesitated in shock and suspicion: half-elves in a ranch? But why? When she had refused to join with Genis, they had just let her go her own way…

why would they lock children of their own kind in a ranch?

"Zed!!" the girl cried, running over to him. "You shouldn't be moving-!"

"I'm f-"

He attempted to move forward and collapsed, his bleeding leg flat on the floor as hit other leg moved at an angle that it should not have been able

to. The male swore and attempted to lift himself, demonstrating the scars on his arms as he strained to complete his task.

"Zed-!"

"Maple, I'll be-" he started.

"Hold still," Raine hissed, immediately at his side.

Whatever the case, she could not leave him like that…

"Nurse!"

The boy gawked as his wound stopped bleeding and the woman went to set his leg, the boy letting out a yelp of pain as she moved the bones back

into the correct alignment.

"Sheena! Give me a hand here!" she said.

Sheena ran over and briefly gasped at Maple before gasping at the condition of the male.

"How horrible…I'll get a splint-"

"Set it, would you? Do you know how?" Raine asked.

Sheena nodded.

"Y- Yeah, but-"

"You can heal people! Amazing!" the girl called 'Maple' gaped. "So- so maybe you can help Alek!"

"Feh," Zed snorted darkly, his filthy face contrasting his sharp green eyes, "we can only hope…"

"Alek?" Raine asked, looking up at her.

"He's…back there…" she said slowly, looking into the cell.

Slowly Raine stood up and looked at the girl, hesitating as she noted the sad face. Something in her gut told her that whatever she was going to

see with this 'Alek' was not going to be a pretty sight. She entered the cell, immediately fighting the urge to cover her nose from the stench of

human odors and grime, scanning the area for this 'Alek'. Suddenly, a hoarse, strained breathing met her ears. Locating the source as a crumpled

figure in the corner, she walked forward and then gasped.

She hadn't thought it was possible to be in such a condition and still be alive, but nonetheless she found herself looking at a human male about

Lloyd's age that looked as if he had been torn apart by monsters. He was bleeding out his mouth, stomach, and limbs, huge cuts and marks that

looked as if his flesh had been gouged away from his body revealing muscle tissue and bone. It looked as if his arm was dislocated, and his legs

hardly looked the correct structure, furthermore every last inch of him was covered in dirt that had appeared to have taken years to cake on, his hair

a matted, twisted thick brush of mud and his body scarred where it was not presently cut.

"Oh Martel…" she whispered.

With his strained breathing she noted he looked up at her, his eyes a startling contrast to the rest of his appearance- as with Zed. They were like

jewels, almost, like precious gems of a crimson-brown that gleamed and shone in the darkness, keen and beautiful, a fire burning in his irises unlike

the deadened glaze most prisoners had had.

"…Hold still, I'm going to try to heal you-"

Raine gasped and jumped back as the crippled figure launched itself at her, raising his mutilated fist in an attempt to punch her back. It shocked

Raine that he would react like this, but more so that he was actually able to move- and so quickly- in a condition that barely allowed for life.

"ALEK!"

He stopped with his fist inches from Raine's nose, falling onto his knees having lost the momentum and landing in a heap once more, his gem-eyes

on the girl that had ran up beside Raine. Maple ran forward and knelt before him, speaking in a soft, coaxing voice.

"Alek, she's going to help you," she whispered like one would attempt to calm a beast, "she already helped Zed and everything…she can help you

too, Alek, she's not going to hurt you."

Alek looked at the girl and then up at Raine, panting as he spat out some blood onto the floor. Slowly he conceded and slumped in a half-sitting

position, lowering his head.

"I'm sorry, he won't do that again," Maple promised as she stood up, "he…doesn't trust people."

Raine slowly nodded and knelt down, spreading out her hand over the bleeding gash across his chest. She focused her mana and a healing blue

glow surrounded the wound, Alek's harsh breathing lessening somewhat as he became aware of the strange sensation of pain being merely…

removed. The woman healed every cut and gash she could, setting his legs correctly and having to heal him several times over. Still, Raine found it

was not enough to heal him completely.

"How did he get like this?" she asked, glancing up at Maple as she hovered by her side.

"Like this?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's a miracle he's even alive," she scoffed, her eyes narrowed, "he may even be internally bleeding…and I know he's got at least two cracked ribs."

"He might die?"

The woman couldn't help but note that that question, one that should've been asked with shock and horror, merely seemed to be one of confusion,

as if she didn't believe her.

"Obviously!" Raine scoffed. "Why do you think this is something that you can heal so easily-?"

"But…he's been worse."

Silence fell.

Slowly Raine looked up all the way at Maple, her healing magic fading from her hand from the shock that she attempted to hide as the boy called

Alek's breathing became more steady.

"He's been…worse?" she repeated, not quite believing she was saying the words.

"Yeah," she nodded, as if this was obvious.

"How come he- how come he hasn't died?" she asked in shock, looking back at the male.

"Well, he would've been better in a few days anyway, but we need to leave NOW so-"

"What are you talking about?" she hissed, getting to her feet. "There is no way-"

Alek leapt to his feet and ran out of the cell, Maple running after him calling his name as Raine tried to grasp what had just happened. He wasn't

even fully healed yet, how could he stand, much less run off like that?! She followed after him, watching him zip down one of the halls with Maple

trying to catch him as Sheena held down the remaining struggling teen.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!?" Sheena shouted, attempting to hold him back. "You can't walk on that leg right now, so just calm down and come

with us-!"

"Look, lady! My friend just-!"

"Where is he going?" Raine demanded, glaring at Zed.

"Hell if I know, lady!" he snapped back, his emerald eyes narrowed. "But I'm not letting them go by themselves, and I know Alek- Oh shit!"

His eyes widened and he attempted to break away from Sheena again. The ninja growled and hit him hard up the back of his head, the boy

slumping unconscious in her arms.

"Raine, you, Genis and the captives take this guy and get out," Sheena said, "I'll go after those other two kids and meet up with you when we go

after Kvar."

* * *

He ran through the ranch, paying no heed to the girl calling his name from behind him as the floor beneath him zoomed past under his bare feet,

turning corners as they came. Did he know where he was going? No. Not really, but he knew where to go- somehow he just did. At a junction his

feet moved him one direction or the other- he didn't hesitate, he didn't think, he didn't wonder, he just went. He knew what he was looking for and

he knew what it was he wanted, and nothing was going to stop him now that he was out of that goddess-forsaken cell without those damn chains

holding him down. Up the stairs and around a corner and he stopped, breathing heavily as he saw it, the lone transporter at the end of the landing.

"A – Alek…" Maple panted, barely managing to reach the top of the stairs.

The boy located a downed Desian, probably taken out by the group that had freed them and quickly grabbed the blade that lay on the side beside

the half-elf. With that he made a beeline for the transporter, stopping suddenly when she grabbed his arm.

"Alek!" she said. "I- I know what you're doing, but-!"

He broke free from her and ran into the transporter.

"Of those inferior beings…"

He heard the phrase as he appeared in the control room and watched a man with spiky hair tear his steel through the form of the Desian Leader

Kvar.

"As you-"

"BURN IN HELL!!!!" he roared.

He didn't know how he crossed the distance so quickly, he didn't know how he found the air necessary to shout out his threat, but he did know that

he had driven the steel of the stolen weapon right through the half-elf's neck, severing the head with such force it flew several feet after being cut

clean off, like scissors through paper. What he did know was that he looked up, his pulse pounding, meeting the eyes of the spiky-haired male

whose eyes looked at him with surprise and confusion. Maple ran up from behind him and grabbed his shoulders, attempting to shake him from the

gaze he had locked with the purple-clad man.

"Alek! Alek, what did you do?! A- Oh m g-!!"

She gasped and covered her mouth, looking at Kvar's corpse.

"Alek-!" she cried.

The tall man's eyes widened at the sight of her as the boy's breathing slowed as a faint smile came to his lips.

"Finally…" he choked.

Then he collapsed onto the floor, Maple attempting to stir him as Kratos noted something else that bothered him even more than the girl's

appearance. A dark spot on the boy's left forearm that had a shape resembling a crescent.

A spot he most certainly was sure had only ever been on his own left arm, and that of his son.

**Now now, what complications could this mean? Heheheh…I'm sure you all have your theories. We'll see which one is right…though there is a **

**reason I said 'OC?', if that gives you a hint…ehehehehe… This is gonna be fun. n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...this one lost. But because I don't want to be too mean...I'll give you the second chapter for this one and 'Growing Pains'. Don't worry, **

**I'll continue this one and that one eventually. **

**Chapter two. n.n I hope you like :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_He screamed. He screamed and thrashed in their grip; kicking, biting, hitting, scratching, headbutting- anything and everything he could possibly do to try _

_and get them to drop him, tears streaming down his cheeks as he flailed. The Desians dragged him into the room and threw him on the floor, closing the _

_door as he scrambled to his feet and began to bang on it with his little fists, the scarred knuckles of a child much too young to have had to have them- he _

_had to be three, at the most. Then suddenly hands closed around his neck and pulled him away, the fingers tightening over his throat. Then it would come. _

_The stabs, the cuts, the punches and kicks and spits and foul words, being thrown into the wall, the floor, having things thrown at him in turn, being _

_beaten repeatedly as his attacker raved and smacked him around until he hurt everywhere- absolutely everywhere. _

"_Hff…hff…guards!"_

_Then the door would open and they would run in, or at least- that's what he would always hear. He never had the power to look up at that point. _

"_Take the filthy inferior rat back to its cage!"_

"_Yes sir, Lord Kvar!"_

_And then they would take him back, this time without any sort of fuss, and he would be thrown into the corner of the cell again, fading away as concerned _

_green eyes looked down at him._

"_He really huwt him bad this week…" Maple would whisper._

"Ah-!"

He sprang upright again, this time finding himself laying on something soft but still, not like the fur- a covering of some sort. A…blanket? Yeah, that

had to be it; it fit the description the other prisoners gave it…

"He's up."

Lloyd looked out across the area at the boy who was now panting slightly in his bedspread, oblivious to the rest of his surroundings.

"Y- Yeah…" Lloyd trailed.

"…As I was saying," Raine began, looking around at the Chosen's group, "we need to keep an eye on those three."

The captives and the group had made a 'camp' of sorts in the remains of the city, setting up fires throughout the town and scavenging what could be

found for food, shelter and warmth. Many of the city's inhabitants had settled for making shelter as the sun began to set, sitting or sleeping around

the many fires as if they were really camping out. Once this had been accomplished, however, Raine had decided to bring a few things to their

attention, namely the three teens they had taken from the ranch and the obvious things about them that were off.

"Why would they put half-elves in a ranch?" Sheena asked dubiously, crossing her arms. "They aren't Desians, are they? Maybe it's some kind of

trick?"

"Highly unlikely," Kratos stated, his eyes closed, "based on the description of their wounds, I doubt they would have been attempting to trick us.

That and their human companion…well, obviously he had no loyalty to Kvar if he was indeed a Desian."

"I agree. I do not think they're Desians, but plainly something is amiss," Raine bit her lip as she crossed her arms, "that and they do not have

exspheres attached to them- Lloyd? Is something wrong?"

"H- Huh? What? No, nothing," Lloyd said.

They raised their eyebrows slightly and looked in the direction Lloyd had just been staring, seeing Alek looking around before his companions ran

over to him, both of them looking relieved to see their friend awake.

"Nothing, Lloyd?" Genis said skeptically, his eyes narrowed.

"…W- Well- doesn't that Maple girl look like Colette?" he blurted, as if trying to change the subject.

"Another reason we should keep an eye on them," Raine said, her eyes narrowed, "there are for too many things about them that are suspicious…I

don't think we should trust them to do no harm if we simply leave them here."

"What is it you are suggesting, then?" Kratos asked. "You want to take them with us?"

"Well…" Raine sighed loudly, rubbing her forehead, "we can't do that, obviously they can't fight-"

"Are you kidding?!" Sheena scoffed. "Did you see what that guy did to Kvar?! It was like- like PAPER! It was just- slice! That was it! Clean off!"

"I suggest we keep an eye on them here for a few days, at least until we learn more about them," Kratos stated.

"Really?" the half-elf woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Kratos…that seems very unlike you…"

"Hmph."

"Well-"

"Excuse me?"

They turned, looking at Maple as she stood before them, fidgeting somewhat as she looked at them and then back at her two male friends.

"Yes, what is it?" Raine asked.

"Um- I'm sorry, but we were wondering if you had some food we could eat?"

"What? Oh yes, of course, let me get something…"

As Raine went to get some food that Genis had prepared, Lloyd found himself glancing out over at Alek, who was sitting there with his arms

wrapped around his legs, his face downcast so as to make his face invisible in the fading light. Zed appeared to be saying something to him, but

after a minute he sighed and walked away from his friend, leaving the human male to brood in silence. Lloyd was sure that…he bit his lip and

fingered his left arm, holding his forearm as he looked out at the other boy. There was a mark of sorts that he had- a birthmark, he figured, but he

was so sure that when they carried Alek out of the ranch and set him on Noishe- he was so sure that he saw that same mark on the same arm….but

that was impossible, right? And that guy was so covered with scars that it could just as easily- but in the same spot? The same shape? Hesitantly he

looked around at his companions, watching Raine and Genis serve out a couple of bowls of stew out to Maple and Zed (who had come after her

shortly), Colette and Sheena were doting about the rest of the refugees, and Kratos- Kratos was tending the fire, but for a second he could've

sworn his keen eyes had locked on his face. Still-

"Hey, give me a bowl of that," Lloyd said to Genis by the pot of stew.

"What? Lloyd, you ate already-"

"No, for him," he said, pointing back at the slumped form a few dozen feet from them.

"Huh-? Er…okay, sure, I don't think he's eaten yet…"

Lloyd thanked his friend and walked over toward the ex-captive, passing by his two friends as he did so. Zed devoured the contents of his bowl like

a rabid dog, Maple eating just as quickly- but not nearly as sloppily. However, Lloyd couldn't help but be bothered by them.

"Aren't you guys…you know, going to ask if your friend's getting any?" he asked.

"Hmmph?" Zed asked, looking up at him with a mouth full of liquid so that his cheeks puffed out in a most comical manner before he swallowed."Eh?"

"What do you mean?" Maple asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I mean-" Lloyd glanced over at Alek, "he hasn't eaten, aren't you going to…I dunno…uh…"

"Oh, Alek doesn't eat much," Maple shrugged simply, going back to her dinner.

"Huh?"

"Yup," Zed said, noisily slurping down some more before swallowing and wiping his mouth on his arm, "Alek barely eats- sometimes he just gives us

his. I've always thought he's had some screws loose, but whatever, I got to eat more."

With that he began devouring his dish again, Maple scowling at him.

"You shouldn't talk like that! I worry about him so much sometimes…" Maple sighed, placing her hand to her cheek, "he only gets fed once every

couple months and then he-"

"What?!" Lloyd gasped, staring at them.

"What? Oh yeah…you people get to eat every day, don't you?" she asked simply, tilting her head to the side.

"We can have more?!" Zed asked suddenly, blurting it out so that the soup in his mouth splashed out onto his shirt. "Oh g-! IT'S HOT!!!"

"Zed, you moron!" Maple snapped. "Oooh! You make me so mad sometimes!!!"

With that she ran off to get a cloth, leaving Zed howling out curses while Lloyd decided to ignore them and head over toward Alek. Every couple

months? He couldn't even imagine that- and how he was when the Professor found him…how was he even alive? Before he knew it he was in front

of Alek, holding the bowl hesitantly in front of him.

"Uh…"

Alek didn't look up, but his eyes moved up to glare at his face. This one was in the room when Kvar died, too…was he one of the ones that killed

him? Well, it didn't matter- but… Something about this boy was- he shook his head violently, settling for hissing up at Lloyd.

"I…um…brought you food," Lloyd said hesitantly, motioning down at the bowl.

Alek said nothing, looking up at the figure that held the wonderful smelling substance before him. He didn't understand…why was he giving him

food? He'd eaten- er, last week, was it? He didn't need any food…

"Look," Lloyd sighed loudly, "you have to eat something to keep your strength up."

His strength up? What? Why did he care? Nothing made sense.

"I- could- could you please just say something?" Lloyd asked, fidgeting. "I'm sorry, it's just kinda bothering me how quiet you are-"

"Why?"

He stared at him. What? Was it so strange that he could speak? Granted, he didn't like to, but nobody really cared if he spoke or not- though he

could get hurt for speaking too loudly back at the ranch- but…he wasn't there anymore, was he? So…so-

Wait, Kvar was dead? …Yes! Yes he was! He'd killed him! Kvar was dead! That bastard was-!

"Well, I'm used to people talking-" Lloyd answered his first response.

"Not that," Alek snapped, his voice rough and raspy as a result of neglect of use, "I mean why do you want me to- eat?"

Lloyd blinked, confused at such a response.

"Because- because you're probably hungry, aren't you?"

"No," he stated.

"…No?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Look, you don't have to play tough. Here, go ahead and eat some, it's really good-"

"I said I'm not hungry," Alek growled.

"Okay, stop it and just-" Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder as he frowned.

CRASH!

"Hey-!! What the-?!"

The bowl went crashing onto the ground, shattering as the contents splashed onto the ground. Lloyd gaped when the male had gotten to his feet,

snarling at him as his arm still pointed in the direction where he had smacked the bowl away. Alek grabbed Lloyd by the collar, drawing them eye-to-

eye as the ex-captive snarled.

"I said I'm not! Now leave me alone!! D- Don't touch me ever again!!!" he shouted.

"Hey, let go of me! I was just trying to-!" Lloyd snapped back, raising his voice in anger.

"Sh- SHUT UP!" Alek shouted, thrashing his head around before he threw Lloyd from him, effectively knocking the brunette onto the ground and

drawing the attention of those nearby.

"H- Hey! What's your problem-?!" the brunette shouted as he got to his feet, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a snarl.

"SHUT UP!" Alek shouted, covering his ears as he shook his head and backed away. "Just don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again, do you hear

me?! Get away from me-!!"

"What's going on?!" Raine demanded, running over.

"Alek-!" Maple cried, dashing over with Zed.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at her frantically, panic like that of a trapped animal in his eyes. "Shut up, just shut up! Don't you-! Don't any of you get near

me-!!"

Zed swore loudly, looking at Lloyd.

"You touched him, didn't you?!"

"W- What-?"

"You don't TOUCH him you idiot! NO ONE touches him except us!" Zed snarled at Lloyd.

"I didn't-!" the brunette protested.

"Alek-" Raine started.

Alek made a swing for her with his fists once more, but stopped when his knuckles met the purple-clad hand of an older male. He looked up in frenzy

and locked eyes with Kratos, his entire body freezing at the glare the mercenary gave him. He gave out a cry and attempted to hit the male again,

only for Kratos to simply halt his other fist and leave the boy struggling to get free.

"Let go of me! Let go of me let go of me let go of-!!!"

In a swift motion, he found both of his hands held tightly by one of Kratos', the mercenary turning the ex-captive's face to look at his with his free

hand.

"LET-!..."

Alek's eyes widened in horror, seeing again Kratos' wine irises boring into his. An unnatural stillness covered them all as Alek's jaw fell slack, his

muscles untensing and leaving him looking almost limp, gaping dumbly into Kratos' face.

"…Hff…hff…"

Alek's face furrowed before tears slipped free from his wide eyes, silently cascading down his cheeks, the fluid softening his grimy skin and turning

the dirt to mud. He stared into the man's face and couldn't understand what it was that made him lose control of himself, that made him fall limp and

whimper like an infant. The boy lost the strength in his legs to stand, falling onto his knees as the elder male allowed him to slip from his grip. Alek

hung his head, his matted bangs obscuring his face as he silently cried in front of them, trying not to feel their eyes on him as he heard soft

footsteps come up beside him.

"Alek…? Are you all right?" Maple asked softly, the dirt and gravel crunching under her weight as she kneeled down beside him.

"W- What did you do to him?" he heard Zed ask from above him, bewilderment in his voice.

"I did nothing," the baritone response came from the male before him, "I merely stopped him from harming Professor Sage; I do not know why he is

currently reacting in this manner."

Alek slumped onto the ground, feeling the familiar dirt on his face as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the world around him. He didn't want to

be here; he didn't want to be where he had been, of course…but now things were so much more complicated. He didn't know what to do with

freedom, he didn't know what to do when he could do what he wanted, and he didn't know what it meant if he had seen that face somewhere

before… He had seen that face before, hadn't he?

"Alek-" Maple started.

He curled into a ball, clenching his fists and scritching his face on the ground beneath him as he brought his knees to his chest. Tears were

something that he often desired to shed, but he seldom allowed himself to do so in the vision of others- especially Desians whom would merely

enjoy it, or his friends that would be hurt as a result of it. Still, for some reason it was all right to cry now- he felt he had earned the right to do so. It

was raw emotion of sorrow and helplessness he couldn't describe, but he allowed himself to have it. Face down in the dirt he heard more footsteps

and a soft speaking of 'Hey'. Slowly he moved his head…then jerked it right up to glare defiantly at Lloyd, who fidgeted before him, daring the

brunette to do anything.

"I…I'm sorry," Lloyd said, glancing aside, "I didn't mean to- to frighten you or anything."

Alek continued to glare up at him before he set his head back down on the ground, staring at the dark dirt before his nose.

"Whatever," he barely mumbled, closing his eyes again.

Lloyd hesitated just another second before he kneeled down and looked closely at Alek's left arm- the arm he was not laying on- and tilted his head

to the side, frowning as he confirmed what it was he had seen. He had that same mark on his arm… but that was impossible, right? Unless they

were…related…

Looking down at the filthy, broken male he found himself too afraid to ask if it were possible at all.

**n.n I'm having fun with this, if you can't tell. …Strangely I was listening to 'Once Upon a Time in New York City' while reading this…O.o'…**

**Though I'****m not sure if that music gave this a Disney feeling- oh God, I hope not XD Did you enjoy? Or am I wasting your time? n.n' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres. n.n Soy felizes! (In a high-pitched voice, Chaarrrlieeee!)**

**I decided since I had it done to give it to you guys. n.n Might as well, right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so back! BACK I SAY!**

Alek slept silently in the beddings that had been given to him, his form outlined by the red glow of the dying fire's embers as the others sat around the flame. Most of them slept; the Sage siblings were curled up together, the brother's head on his sister's shoulder; Maple and Zed lay side by side by their human companion, and Sheena Fujibayashi dreamed softly to the their right several feet away. Three were up, though one of them was attempting to hide it. Colette, as she was, could not hope to sleep and simply sat gazing into the fire…and at Maple. Likewise, Lloyd lay on his bedding tossing periodically as he attempted to sleep and found himself starring at Alek. Kratos, as he was night-watch once more, simply tended the fire and appeared not to notice the awkwardness that had descended and ensnared the members of the party. Appearances, of course, often being deceiving, especially when concerning the elder male.

"Are you unable to sleep, Lloyd?"

Lloyd sighed and sat up, biting his lip as he directed his gaze into the rekindled flames.

"Y- Yeah, I guess I'm just a little stressed," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's all right, Lloyd, but you need to rest," Colette said, frowning a bit, "you'll be tired."

"Hey, Colette? Uhm…" he glanced over at the trio, "do you…know why that girl looks like-?"

Colette shook her head, biting her lip as she did so.

"I- I thought maybe she could be related, but the Professor says she's a half-elf, and I'm pretty sure I don't have any elf or half-elf relatives…" she tilted her head down in thought.

"Unlikely," Kratos stated, "those of the mana lineage have little choice in who they wed, and the thought of one of the line marrying one of elven blood would be considered heresy."

"Oh yeah?" Lloyd huffed, somewhat irritated Kratos had become part of the conversation. "Then what's your explanation for why they look alike?"

"I don't know," he answered simply, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well, there it is," he rolled his eyes and found himself glancing, then staring, at Alek as he quivered under his blanket, "…hey…um…nevermind."

Kratos said nothing but continued to gaze at Lloyd whilst Colette spoke up for him, concerned for her elder friend.

"What is it, Lloyd?" she asked.

"I...hey, do think it would be possible that- er," he looked at Alek again before looking back at her, "do you think it might be possible that someone could have…relatives, in a ranch, and not know it?"

"Huh?"

"I- I mean, say the Desians took a kid that got lost or something and that kid had siblings or something, do you think it could be possible they could meet up again somehow?"

Colette blinked and looked at Lloyd questioningly before glancing at Alek, having noticed Lloyd's constant staring, and slowly the realization overtook her.

"I…I think so-"

"It is possible," Kratos interjected in his usual stoic, unfeeling voice, "there are stories such as that common enough: people finding ranch escapees that are immediate family, the like."

"Y- Yeah, but say if it had been a really long time…" the teen bit his lip, looking down at the ground.

There was a moment of silence before the man spoke again, still in his emotionless tone.

"It is possible."

"O- Okay then," Lloyd looked up again before looking straight back down, "say…uhm…if someone has a birthmark the same as you, what does that mean?"

Lloyd had noticed it too. So what was it that was going on? Kratos knew full well that he had only one child, and that child was the red-clad boy before him…unless there had been some horrible mistake- but no, no, Lloyd was his son. His smile was like Anna's, his laugh was like Anna's; when he slept he was the spitting image of the toddler he once coddled. He even had the mark, obviously, otherwise he would not be inquiring about Alek.

The problem was, of course, why Alek had it in the first place.

"They are related," he answered bluntly, feeling a twisting sensation in his gut that told him this was simply going to complicate things.

"They have to be?" Lloyd asked hesitantly, gritting his teeth in anxiety as he looked at Kratos again.

The man managed a nod, finding he was unable to look his son in the eye. As long as Lloyd didn't see his arm, then, he would be fine…he wore gauntlets all the time at any rate, and they probably wouldn't be together that much longer. However, there was the fact Alek did have that mark. The seraph frowned, attempting to mask his confusion; Alek…who exactly-? And 'Maple' of course…something was very, very wrong about this entire situation, but every possibility he had drawn up made no sense. What could-?

"No!"

The two swordsmen and Colette turned at the scream, looking across at the panic-stricken, pale and horrified looking male as he jerked upright, panting heavily as beads of sweat streaked down his face. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he quickly closed his jaw, gritting his teeth as he attempted to calm his breathing. Their eyes were on him, and he didn't want them to look at him…he didn't want them to see him. He jerked his head to the side, feeling his eyes watering from his humiliation and as an after-affect of what it was that had woken him. Still…it was done now, so there was no other way to escape his shame but to drift off once more…

"_Damn Aurion scum!" _

* * *

"A what?"

Raine stared incredulously as the group of miscreants that stared back at her like Lloyd after having been asked to recite the Palmacosta charter; the blank looks in their expressions making Raine feel as if something difficult was about to happen.

"A bath," she said again, "you three are filthy, if you don't want to catch a disease or have any of your wounds infected, you need to get clean. You have to take a bath."

Zed and Maple exchanged looks before staring at the elder half-elf again, tilting their heads to the side in unison as Alek crossed his arms over his chest and settled for glaring at the woman from beside them.

"Okay then…" Zed said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "So what is that?"

Raine had dealt with Lloyd the majority of her teaching career, so needless to say she was used to dumb questions. This one, however, she had to admit was the first one to make her stare like an idiot before smacking herself in the face.

"H- How long have you been in there?" she demanded, attempting to shake off her stupor.

"Um…forever?" Maple asked, tilting her head to the side.

"We've been in that hellhole ever since we can remember," Zed said with a huff, pouting a bit, "so excuse us for being a little bit unsure of what some things are, lady."

"Your whole lives?" Raine asked, her eyes widening. "You've been imprisoned there your entire lives?"

"So?" the three of them said in unison.

"…So…so you don't know what a bath is?" Raine said again, dazed.

"Nope," Maple and Zed said together, shrugging to boot.

"You honestly don't know what a bath is? You know with water and soap and-"

"What's soap?" the pair said again, frowning in unison as well.

There was a prolonged silence in which Raine began to speak, closed her mouth, began to speak again before she sighed loudly and shook her head in her hands. Okay, deep breathes…

"You go into water, and you use soap-"

"Is that anything like soup?" Maple asked with a blink.

"No, soap is something that you use to clean yourself-"

"How does that work?" Zed asked with a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised and another lowered.

"…This is going to be a long day," Raine sighed loudly.

"Why? Do baths take a long time?" Maple asked.

"No-"

"Then why did you say it was going to be a long day?"

"Because I have to explain everything-"

"Is explaining hard?" Zed asked.

"Not necessarily-"

"What does that mean?" Maple frowned.

"It means that it doesn't need to be one way to work-"

"One way? What do you mean by that?" Zed asked with a huff, getting irritated.

"I mean-"

"Does soup hurt?"

"It's 'soap' dear-"

"Why did you call her a deer?" Zed asked.

"I didn't mean-"

"Wh-" Maple started.

"ENOUGH!" Raine snapped loudly at them, both half-elves jerking backward wide-eyed as she let out a loud irritated huff and then turned from them, forcing herself to take deep breathes.

What on earth was wrong with these children? Granted, being in a ranch one's whole life would have some unpleasant effects, but Alek seemed to be the only one who had not been affected in a way in which his purpose in life was to annoy someone else.

"You seriously have never had a bath?" Sheena grimaced, inching away somewhat. "Ew…er- that is- well, I understand, but you definitely have to take one…no offense but- uh-"

"You guys smell," Genis supplied flatly.

Raine smacked him upside the head.

"All right then, I guess it can't be helped," Raine sighed, "Colette? I hate to ask this but could you- er, well…show Maple how to take a bath?"

The blonde that had been standing nearby tilted her head to the side, flushing somewhat.

"What-? I- I guess- I mean, yes, if I have to, I'll help but- er," she stammered nervously.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal about this whole bath business?" Zed huffed, crossing his arms as he exhaled forcefully in a show of irritation.

"You have to be naked…" Lloyd said slowly, glancing aside with a cough.

This, apparently, also was something they had never heard of.

"Eh?" Zed frowned.

"You need to not be wearing any clothes," Raine said flatly, closing her eyes and trying not to twitch.

"…Ew! What the hell?! No way!" Zed exclaimed, his eyes wide and his face pale from disgust. "That's gross!"

"Well, that's why you should be able to take it yourself," she sighed, "for now, the two of you keep your clothes one- we'll find you some new ones soon anyhow; and we'll show you how to wash your hair and arms…then we'll let you take it from there."

"We?" Lloyd asked, looking at his teacher.

"Well of course," Raine said as she crossed her arms, "Sheena and I will wash their hair, you, Genis and Kratos can take it from there."

Genis let out a gasp of horror and Kratos, obviously not exactly enthused, merely 'humphed'.

"But I-!...Wait, you're going to wash me?" Zed asked simply, glancing at Raine and then Sheena. "I see…so uh…are you guys gonna have your clothes on…?"

Raine and Sheena both scowled, Genis turning green as Lloyd, Kratos and Colette merely stared.

"You pervert!" Sheena shouted, smacking the half-elf upside the face.

"Ow-! OW! It was an honest question! Geez!"

"I don't get it," Colette frowned.

"I don't either- wait a minute…" Maple bit her lip, then gasped, "Zed! I can't believe you!"

She too smacked him upside the face before storming off, Colette following after her as she headed toward one of the standing buildings where a tub had been prepared for the Chosen's group. It used to be a shop, but the family that had owned it gladly opened it up to be used for all the refugees until the city was back on its feet. Many such places had come about for things such as medical treatment and hygiene; this place had been divided into the top floor for women bathers and the bottom for males. It was just lucky that the place had stairs leading to the upstairs outside the building so as no awkward situations came about- aside from peeping toms. Currently, however, the bottom floor was empty, meaning Raine and Sheena could complete their task before leaving the two males to the like-gendered members of their party. Until then, they just had to make sure no other guys came in. It wouldn't be hard, after all, most would be willing enough to wait for a bath longer if it helped out their rescuers.

"Well, let's go," Sheena sighed, rubbing her forehead, "come on, you little perv."

She sent Zed a glare before stalking off in the same direction the younger girls had, leaving the male frustrated and not but a little abashed.

"What? I was just asking!" he cried.

"It's not your fault for having hormones, I guess…" Raine sighed, "Come along, then."

The woman grabbed Zed's arm and dragged the protesting boy off, leaving Alek to brood a bit more intensely as he trudged after them, still shooting glares at everyone in no particular order. Once inside, Raine released Zed and pointed at one tub.

"Get in," she said simply.

"…In?" he asked, blinking as he looked down into the tub. "…What is that stuff?"  
"Water," she said simply, trying to remind herself that they were not exactly up to par with most common things.

"Really?" he stared. "I've never seen that much of it one place…"

"Are you kidding? The lake was right out there," Sheena scoffed.

"That stuff was water?!" Zed gasped, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Well, what did you think it was?" Genis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…Dunno," he shrugged, "but you can go _in_ this stuff? Really?"

"Yes, really," Raine sighed, rubbing her temple, "now please, get in."

"Um…okay," he shrugged.

He stuck a leg in and then let out a yelp, flailing and losing his balance before falling into it and gasping up for air, shivering and pale from the shock of his little 'adventure'.

"Th- this stuff is c-cold!" he cried, rubbing his arms. "You people are crazy! You do this of your own free will?!"

"Yes," Raine said simply, grabbing something to show him, "and this, is called soap."

She took a rag and dipped it in the water, wrapping the bar in it and lathering it.

"This white stuff is soap as well, it makes it easier to clean yourself," she stated as she grabbed his arm and rubbed it on his course skin.

"Hey-! Hey don't touch me!" Zed started, flushing red with embarrassment.

"This is shampoo," she stated still calmly, having set the rag and soap to the side, "it goes in your hair."

"My hair-?"

Having already lost her patience, the teacher squirted some out and put it in his hair, the male yelping in protest before she simply dunked his head in the water and lifted it back out, her victim gasping for air again.

"W- What the heck is wrong with you, lady-?! AH! IT'S IN MY EYES-! IT STINGS! WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN!? YOU'VE BLINDED M-!"

She shoved his head under again before lifting it and continuing to attempt to wash his matted hair as the boy continued to shout out that the 'mad bitch' was trying to drown him. All the while the rest of the group stared in a horrified silence as the Zed thrashed and Raine continued to snarl and forcefully hold him in place.

"Sheena! Give me a hand!" she shouted at the ninja.

"Huh-? Uh-! Right, yeah!"

"And you!" Raine looked at Alek as the other boy began to scream that he was being molested. "Get in that other tub!"

Alek, of course, didn't need to take more than one glance at Zed to decide this 'bath' thing was not something that he had any wish to experience. He shook his head violently and backed up, eying the other wooden washtub as if it was going to attack him.

"Er…you'd better do what she says-" Lloyd started.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY HARPIES-!"

"Shut up already!"

"Hold still!"

The group stared at the escalating spectacle a moment more before Alek shook his head again.

"…Please?" Lloyd asked simply, sighing as he did so.

"No," he replied curtly, glaring at him.

Sensing that this was getting them nowhere, Kratos stepped forward and looked down at the rebellious boy, the shorter male's eyes widening somewhat at the sight of the mercenary.

"I ask that you get into the tub, or else I will have to resort to using force," he said simply.

Alek glared up at the man for a few seconds, locked in a deadly staring contest before-

"Ptew!"

Zed abruptly stopped thrashing, Sheena and Raine freezing in their various poses as they gaped like idiots along with Lloyd and Genis at what had just happened. Kratos stood in silence before slowly bringing his hand up to touch the saliva under his eye, glaring at Alek, who looked quite smug with himself after having spit in the man's face. He wasn't going to fall apart like last time; he wasn't going to let himself be made a fool of again, especially not by this guy.

"Try it, then," the boy growled.

Kratos said nothing, slowly brushing the fluid off before closing his eyes.

"Very well, then," he said simply.

In a quick, fluid motion, Kratos had simply lifted Alek up by the collar and dropped him in the nearby tub, water splashing out as the boy yelped and shouted out curses, Kratos simply walking forward and grabbing hold of the male to stop his thrashing.

"Now, this can be as difficult as your friend is making it," Kratos gestured toward Zed, "or you can sit there calmly and you can be out of this within minutes."

Alek shot the man another glare, this one the most venomous of the expressions he had previously given, silently voicing his defiance through his eyes. Slowly the boy turned away from Kratos and looked down into the water he sat in, muttering curses under his breath as he gave the surface a splash with one hand.

"You aren't going to shove my head under, are you?"

"No," Kratos said calmly, "that is only necessary with more…obnoxious, subjects-"

"Who are you callin' obnoxious you cranky-?! AH! That hurt-!!"

"It's just too long," Raine sighed, "we're going to have to cut it…it'll be easier to wash."

"Cut it? What're you-? Wait! You mean my hair?! You can't just-!"

Sheena conjured a knife from somewhere, using her shinobi skills to effectively slice the male's hair short while he was still from the shouting. Zed's jaw dropped and Alek looked up to stare, the green-eyed boy gaping like a fish as he brought his hand up to touch his hair- which now fell only to below his ears.

"Much better, now shut up or we cut all of it off," Sheena glared.

Zed began to whimper slightly, but reacted no further than whining like a kicked dog as the two women continued to lather up his scalp so it was nothing but a mass of white soapy foam and streaks of dirtied matter.

"…Let's just get this over with," Alek sighed loudly, looking down into the water which was slowly turning brown from the excess of grime on his body.

After attacking Zed's scalp, the women proceeded to do the same with Alek as Zed muttered darkly in the other tub with his head still soapy. When they were about done with Alek, Raine turned toward the males of their group.

"Sheena and I will go see if we can find them any new clothing," the teacher told them, "you can tell them how to take it from here, I trust?"

"Uh…" Lloyd said slowly, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"If we must," Kratos stated in his usual cold fashion.

"Great then," she nodded, "and don't forget to tell them to rinse their hair off, which shouldn't be too hard."

"I dunno," Sheena said as she messed with Alek's remaining (as they had hacked off bits of his as well) hair, "Alek's is pretty thick…I mean, it'd be nice if it wasn't- you know, dirty."

"Well excuse me for being dirty," Alek snapped harshly, not moving at all.

"What-? Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't-" Sheena flushed, slightly ashamed of what she had said; it wasn't like he asked to be in this state, after all.

"Whatever," he said simply, keeping his head low.

Not long after that, the women left to attempt to find some new clothing for the trio whilst they left the males to explain what was left to be explained about bathing one's self. Incidentally, Kratos handled most of this seeing as Lloyd and Genis couldn't complete a sentence before their uncomfortable feelings toward the situation claimed their speech. Soon enough, Zed was wrapped in a towel around his waist and one on his head, shaking it as he tried to dry his wet locks after having rinsed them of suds and immediately putting on the cloth seeing as he wanted nothing more than to get out of the water.

"Baths suck," he said simply, moving the towel violently on his head.

"You suck," Alek supplied unenthusiastically, drying his own hair.

"Your mom sucks!"

"Your mom sucks my dad!" he spat back.

Zed gave out a gasp of mock horror, putting a hand over his heart as he gaped in false offense.

"Why sir! Your words _wound _me!" he cried, sobbing dramatically into one hand.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Alek huffed as he went back to drying his head.

There was a knock on the door from outside, Lloyd's voice coming through to them.

"Hey, you done in there?" he asked. "Can we come in?"

They had left after the two ex-captives had gotten the gist of what it was they were supposed to do and had settled for waiting outside the door to the room.

"Yeah yeah," Zed scoffed as he began to take the towel off of his head.

The door opened at the three guys entered the room, Lloyd holding two sets of clothes that had been scavenged as they walked in and Zed pulled the towel off of his head revealing vibrant, sky-blue hair.

"Woah!" Genis gasped. "Your hair is blue?!"

"…" Kratos' eyes widened slightly.

"It is?" Zed asked, holding out a bit of it in a strand before gasping as well. "Holy cow-! I forgot what color it was! Go figure!"

The teenage half-elf laughed as he ran his fingers through his now-clean hair, looking ecstatic at the mere discovery of something that should have been known to him all his life.

"You never knew your hair color?" Lloyd stared.

"Nope," Zed shrugged, "it was always dirty, not like we had much time to admire ourselves anyway y'know."

The blunette smirked at Lloyd, his green eyes glinting with a hint of smug mischief. Lloyd felt his own eyes widen a bit, staring at the half-elf as he noted the human's face and frowned.

"Uh…what?" he asked.

"N- Nothing," Lloyd shook his head, "you just kinda- you look like someone I've seen before."

Kratos remained silent as Lloyd searched his memories. Lloyd thought he looked familiar? Well, he certainly looked familiar to him…a little too much so.

"A- Anyway, here, we brought you some clothes," Lloyd said, walking forward, "we'll leave so you can change-"

There was a sudden gasp from Genis, the pre-teen drawing the attention of his older friend and kinsman as they turned to look at what it was that had drawn his surprise. Alek had pulled the towel off of his head, attempting to get a few stray bits out of his face when the boy had gasped. He turned to look at them, now noting that Zed and the swordsmen were staring at him as well. The human narrowed his eyes on them, snarling a bit.

"What?" he snapped.

"L- Lloyd, are you seeing this?" Genis stammered, moving slightly toward his friend.

"Y- Yeah," the brunette nodded, his jaw hanging open.

"What's the big deal?" Alek snarled.

Genis hesitated a minute before scampering over to a shelf and scavenging around before obtaining a mirror and running over to Alek with it.

"Er- you…um, can see your reflection in this," he said.

Alek merely stared at him.

"…What you look like," he supplied.

You could see yourself? Really? Alek eyed the strange object with curiosity before taking it from Genis and looking in it, almost drawing back from the strange sensation of seeing one's self for the very first time. He looked about seventeen- which only affirmed what he assumed his age was to begin with- and he had red-brown eyes with a mess of spiky, rich brown hair that was mixed in with an auburn shade. Thing was, he looked like a much more irritated version of Lloyd; something he noticed quite quickly after seeing his face clearly and fully for the first time he could remember. He hesitated, staring at his own face before looking up at Lloyd, who stared right back at him. It wasn't that much different from looking the mirror- looking at Lloyd, that was- aside from a few scars that crossed Alek's face and the more reddish color the ex-captive had in his somewhat longer hair. Slowly Alek looked down at his reflection, staring numbly at it for another minute.

"What…does this mean?" he asked slowly, not trusting himself to look up.

"It- it means-" Lloyd stammered, "it…"

Alek stared at him a minute before he looked at the mirror a split second more, then proceeded to shove the object back into Genis' hands, turning away from them as he brought a hand to hold his forehead.

"Nothing," Alek snarled under his breath, his back to them, "it doesn't mean a thing."

"But-" Genis started.

"I said it doesn't mean a thing!" he snapped back at them again, his teeth revealed in a growl. "Now are you going to leave the damn clothes so we can change, or what?!"

Lloyd looked as if he wanted to say something but closed his mouth after a minute, a forlorn look on his face as he set the clothes on a shelf.

"Okay then, let's go," he said, heading for the door as he did so.

"What? But Lloyd-"

Lloyd ignored his friend and walked out, the half-elf following after him as Kratos slowly started for the door as well. Before he went to open it, however, he turned back to look at Zed, who was eying him and Alek, and the disgruntled boy himself. Kratos scanned them both as the human ignored him and the half-elf fidgeted.

"What?" Zed asked after a minute.

"Does the name 'Ka-Fai' mean anything to you?" Kratos' eyes narrowed on him.

"Cafee?" the boy blinked obliviously. "Isn't that some type of drink?"

Obviously not.

"I see," he closed his eyes, "very well then. Alek."

"What do you want?!" he snapped at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nothing," he stated as he left.

Alek glared at the door a moment more before walking over and grabbing the articles of clothing, storming off to the far side of the room as his friend sighed and grabbed his own clothes, going toward the opposite side. Outside, they were completely unaware of the deafening silence that had completely overtaken Lloyd, his best friend nervously moving about at his side. Kratos, of course, was as silent as usual and Genis thought he was going to go insane if it lasted any longer when he was saved by the women's arrival.

"Soup smells good!"

"It's 'soap', Maple," Sheena sighed as they came down the stairs.

"Oh! Right, I knew that," the girl laughed, scratching her eyebrow as she followed after the ninja.

"I see you had little difficulty with Maple," Kratos said simply.

"Yes," Raine nodded, "she wasn't nearly as dirty as her friends; the fact she actually cooperated went nicely as well."

"Like my new dress?" she chirped to Lloyd and Genis, giving a little twirl for effect.

It was a plain green, a type that complimented her natural color, and went to her mid-calves. It was simple in design aside from a sash that tied in a bow behind her and held the appearance of a hand-me down: faded, worn, and torn slightly at places, but it was overall much better than what she had had.

"It was so nice of them to give her one!" Colette chirped. "The people in this city are so kind!"

"It's at times when things are worst the best in people emerges," Kratos stated, his eyes misting somewhat.

"Woah," Sheena blinked, "that sounded very…un-Kratosy."

"Hmph."

"So where are the boys?" Colette asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh-" Lloyd started.

"I wanted the black one-!"

"Well too bad!"

"But-!"

The door slammed open and Alek stormed out with Zed on his heels, whining like a three-year-old after his friend. Alek glared back at his friend as he adjusted the brown vest over his new black sweater, the brown pants completing the ensemble as Zed grudgingly messed with the white turtle-neck and tightened the belt over his blue slacks.

"Wow-!" Maple gasped throwing her hands over her mouth. "Zed-?! Alek!? You guys look so-!"

"Hot?" Zed grinned, waggling his eyebrow at her.

"Clean!"

"Oh…" he sighed, sagging his shoulders.

"I didn't know your hair was blue…" Maple blinked, tugging one of the longer strands that made his bangs.

"Well- hey! Maple! That hurts!"

"Sorry!" she laughed, drawing back and turning to Alek. "Wow! That's what you look like, hee hee, it was always kinda hard to tell, you know-…hold on."

Maple tilted her head to the side, staring up at Alek as he fidgeted and looked away from her, noting that the other girls had begun to stare at him as well.

"You…you look like…"

Maple hesitated and looked at Lloyd, then back at her friend before repeating the action.

"Okay, this is just spooky," she said simply, her eyes widening as she backed away from both of them.

"I know," Colette exclaimed beside her, wearing and identical expression of anxiety.

Kratos briefly noted the irony before he braced himself for the drama ahead.

**Chapter three and I have no muse…O.o'…Weird. n.n' And if you can't tell, I ADORED writing that whole bath scene. (Huggles Zed) I wuve you…n.n**

**Review? O.o **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. n.n**

Alek sat on the ground with his hands over his ears, trying to ignore them all. So he looked like Lloyd, so what?! It couldn't have been that much of a deal, could it?! It couldn't really be that important, it couldn't really mean anything- but- but why were they talking about him like this? Why were they all looking at him? Why were all of them so worked up? Why did it matter?! It didn't matter! It didn't matter if he looked like Lloyd! It didn't!  
It didn't it didn't it didn't!

"Alek-"

"What?!" he demanded furiously, jerking his head up to look at Lloyd.

Lloyd flinched, hesitantly looking at Alek before behind him at the rest of the group as he sat down on the ground before Alek, the latter of the two staring at him as he took off a red glove and rolled up his sleeve. The brunette didn't look at the other boy as he did so, turning his arm to show the ex-captive what it was he needed to see.

"You have it too, don't you?" Lloyd asked softly, his face furrowed in a frown.

Alek stared at the mark a minute. That mark? Did he-? He check his own arm…yes, he did have it. They had the same mark. So? So what did it mean? Was that a big deal or something?

"This is…" Lloyd hesitated, "a birthmark. Do you know what that is?"  
Alek shook his head, keeping his eyes on the mark on Lloyd's arm.

"It- it means…well, it means we're related," he blurted out, glancing aside.

Related? Related? What did that mean?

"Like…brothers," Lloyd finally said.

Brothers? Brothers…yes, he knew what that was. There had been some brothers at the ranch, he knew what it meant, that they had the same parents…but…but so what?

"Alek I think- I think we're brothers," Lloyd said again, this time forcing himself to look Alek in the eye.

"…Brothers?" he said slowly, blinking as his only physical response. "You and…me?"

He didn't notice- none of them noticed- that Kratos' frown had deepened dangerously, his wine eyes narrowed and locked on the ex-captive with barely masked suspicion and possibly anger.

"Well- I- you said you've been in the ranch as long as you can remember, right?"

Alek nodded.

"And- and Kvar really hated my parents, so that might explain- uh-" he found himself glancing at the scars all across Alek's body.

The boy flinched.

"You told them!" he snapped at Zed and Maple, who had both flinched at his voice.

"I- I didn't-!" Zed started.

"I did!" Maple admitted, bowing her head repeatedly. "I- I'm sorry, but they wanted to know how you got like that all of the time and…and so I told them. I- I'm sorry, Alek…"

Alek glared at her for about a second before he let his head drop, glaring down at the ground. So they knew. So? So what? It didn't matter if they knew, it didn't matter if they knew how he'd been the personal punching bag for that maniacal half-elf; it didn't matter if they knew…

"I- the thing is I-" Lloyd stammered, "it all adds up, so I think that…that we're…"

"Brothers," Alek finished simply, glancing at Lloyd again, "…what does that mean?"

"Wh-? It- It means we're family!" Lloyd said, his eyes wide in his surprise by the question.

Family?

He tilted his head to the side slowly, staring at Lloyd in his usual manner of asking more while not speaking a word. Lloyd fidgeted a second more before he took a deep breath and continued.

"Family," he said, "family is…family is people that- people that you're related to- people that care about you. People that…people that take care of you, and try to help you, and try to make you happy. Family…family is- a family is people that love you."

Love? What…what was that? Was that something…something… that he should know?

"What's…love?" he asked slowly.

"…I…" Lloyd bit his lip, "I can't…I can't really explain it."

"I can," Maple said simply from the side.

"What?" Lloyd asked, looking back at her as she smiled.

"Love is doing something to make someone else happy," she chirped, "because you want them to be happy…isn't it? Love is caring about someone so much that…that you're happy just doing it."

They all looked at the girl a minute before Colette nodded her head and then smiled as well.

"I agree, it's maybe not exactly like that, but it's still true!" she chirped. "…I'm sorry, does that make sense?"

Love was wanting to make someone happy? That didn't make sense. What did anyone care if he was happy? Of course, he cared if Zed and Maple were okay, if they could possibly BE happy, though it wasn't exactly frequent back at the ranch. Family was…happiness? And this guy, Lloyd, he was supposed to be 'family'? But he didn't know this guy…but he was supposed to? Family was caring for each other…so he was supposed to care for this guy? But-

"L- Look, I know this is weird and all," Lloyd sighed as he looked away, "but-"

"Are our parents alive?"

He wasn't quite sure why he asked, why he cared, but some strange emotion had begun to twist in his gut. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was…warm, something like- like-

Hope? Is that what this was? He had heard people in the ranch say 'never lose hope', but he had never experienced the emotion himself. Still, he found himself wanting to know about this person that call himself his brother, about the people that were supposed to be their parents.

"…Mom's…dead," Lloyd looked away, "I- that's why I went in to kill Kvar- b- besides saving everyone and stuff. Kvar was the one who caused Mom's death."

Alek said nothing, suppressing his fury as he clenched his fists tightly. It figured. It figured that he would have had a mother, a mother that had been destroyed by the same person that had made his entire existence hell. A- wait, but what about the father? …His…father?

"I…I don't know what happened to Dad," Lloyd glanced aside, "I got separated from them when I was really little- but- but that's just another reason why this makes sense! That we're brothers!"

"…What do I do?" Alek asked softly.

"What?"

"What do brothers do?" Alek asked.

"Do?" Lloyd stared down at him. "Brothers…you don't have to do anything. You just…you just have to…you just have to care about each other, is what I guess."

"…So what now?" he asked, frowning somewhat.

"I…I don't know," Lloyd admitted, his face falling as well.

"I know," Zed said, "we could all go for a 'bath' in the lake…"

Sheena noted the boy was gazing luridly at certain parts of her body.

WHAM!

"Ow-!"

"Zed!" Maple shouted.

SMACK!

"Why does everyone keep hitting me?!" he cried, holding his head as he whimpered.

"Urgh! I can't stand you! You're just as bad as freaking Zelos…" she muttered under her breath.

"Who?"

"No one," Sheena hissed icily, glaring at the half-ling again.

"Is she always like this?" Zed asked Genis, who stared at him a second before inching away.

"Don't make me hit you again-!!"

Zed gallantly hid behind Maple.

"Protect me," he said simply.

"Hmph," she pouted, crossing her arms over her torso.

"Is Maple Colette's sister?" Alek asked, looking at his friend and the girl.

"Huh?" both girls blinked obliviously.

"Well…you do look a lot alike," Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck, "but you guys- I mean-"

"As I said previously, it is nigh impossible," Kratos stated, closing his eyes, "they are of different races and if Colette was known to have had a sister- a twin, as Maple would have to be- she would have been under the sanctuary of the church. Even the Desians wouldn't have dared to have laid a hand on her."

"So it's a freak coincidence?" Zed glared. "So it could be the same with Alek and Lloyd, right?"

"I wouldn't say that…" he muttered, glaring at Zed in turn.

"Eh?"

There was a prolonged silence in which Alek stood up and began to walk away.

"W- Wait, where are you-?" Lloyd started.

He stopped when Maple's hand found itself on the boy's shoulder, the swordsman looking back over his shoulder at the half-elf girl before turning back to see Alek's retreating back walking off toward the lakeside.

"Why did you-?" he began as he looked back at her.

"Alek needs time to himself," Maple said with a brief nod, her green eyes unusually serious.

"But…"

"Things are hard right now," she said softly, glancing downward, "we're all trying to…to take this in, you know? If you and Alek are brothers, I'm sure it'll all work out in time."

The brunette looked at her a minute before sighing and looking off in the direction where Alek left, wondering just what he was going to have to deal with. There was a silence that lasted until Sheena sighed loudly.

"Ugh, I can't stand this sort of thing…" she said as she rubbed her forehead, "h- hey, why don't we all have lunch, okay? I'm sure he'll get hungry and come back over."

"Wonderful idea," Raine smiled, "I had this new idea for a recipe-"

"I'm cooking!!" Genis shouted immediately, snatching the cooking supplies.

His older sister scowled but conceded as Maple drifted back over to Zed and Lloyd reluctantly walked over with the rest of his friends, turning his back on the person he was certain was his brother. The entire group turned to leave but they didn't note how Kratos left in the opposite direction.

* * *

Alek looked down at his reflection in the water, glaring at it as if his face had somehow wronged him. This…none of this was fair. He hadn't asked for all of this to be dumped on him, he hadn't asked to be involved in this mess. He didn't even ask to be freed, not anymore. Once upon a time he had, he had wished dearly, but after years of unanswered prayers he had found no point in wishing for anything else. The captive glared down at his reflection more before he gritted his teeth and then slammed his fist through the liquid, scattering the image of his reflection into a distorted swirl of colors. He panted as he slammed the water again, as if trying to destroy any evidence of himself in the lake. Damn it. Damn it all! Why couldn't he have just been left in the ranch?! He knew what was what there! It was simple there! Good? Good, no, but was there even such a thing? He had heard other captives talk of it, but that was just a dream- and ideal- a stupid, worthless-

"AGH!"

He slammed his fists through it again before he sat limply on the beach, glaring down at the swirling water as if daring it to calm again. The colors swirled around as he watched them slowly form a reflection again against his wishes. The stern face, the wine eyes and spiky auburn ha- wait. That wasn't his reflection…

He looked up over his shoulder to see the purple-clad man standing behind him, his eyes narrowed intensely upon the younger male. Alek snarled up at him, clenching his fists.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"…" Kratos said nothing before grabbing the boy's arm and him up off the ground.

"W- What the he-?!"

"Just who are you and what are you trying to pull?" the mercenary snarled.

"I have no idea what you're-!" he snarled back.

"Don't try to fool me," he snarled, "I don't know who or what exactly you are, but you are not Lloyd's brother."

"And how would you know that, huh?!" he spat back.

Kratos' eyes narrowed dangerously on the younger male a moment before setting him back down, turning abruptly and walking away from the frustrated young man. Alek glowered after the man and turned back to his sulking, glaring down at his reflection one more time. Sure, he had to come over and threaten him like that and then just walk off? He could at least tell him what the hostility was for…but he didn't really expect that. In the ranch they didn't tell you the reasoning behind their treatment of you, they just did, they just did it and you had to learn to live with it. So it didn't matter to him how people treated him, nothing really mattered anymore, not even Lloyd and his whole idea about being related. If they were brothers, so what? What did that really mean?

"Hey," a voice said.

He turned around in all his hostility, glaring death at- Zed? His aggression faded abruptly as the half-elf forced a small smile and walked over to him.

"…Rough day, huh?" he chuckled weakly.

Alek said nothing, his eyes still directed toward the ground under his feet.

"…Hey Alek, I know it's always been harder for you than the rest of us," Zed sighed, glancing aside, "but you…well, we're free now. We can't keep ourselves in the ranch mentally if we're already out physically, you know?"

The human looked at him, his eyes glazed but somehow his companion still managed to understand the silent question coming from his wine irises.

"I don't know how I can say that," Zed admitted, his eyes downcast as well, "I just…I guess one of us had to think logically about everything, right?"

There was more silence where Alek looked away again and his friend sighed.

"Well, they're making lunch," he sighed as he turned to leave, "show up if you want to eat, m'kay?"

As the blunette made his way back to the others two sets of wine eyes watched him leave. Alek watched from his spot on the lake while Kratos, who was unseen by both teens, leaned against the wall of one building and watched the half-elf boy leave. A low hiss escaped him as he examined the two of them. He had only one son, and as far as he knew there was only one other male Halfling with that face in existence. Unless Yuan had run off and had some secret child as he had, there was no way that boy should exist. None of this should be happening…but it was. He would have to get to the bottom of it some way or another.

* * *

"You're leaving?!"

Maple gaped at the group with her hands covering her mouth, looking absolutely distraught whereas her male companions merely shot Lloyd's group ambivalent glances. Alek stayed as far away from them as possible without being left out of the conversation, still refusing to make eye contact with anyone (especially Lloyd) whereas Kratos kept his own attention on the three ex-captives the entire time.

"We need to break a seal for the Regeneration Journey," Colette explained apologetically, biting her lip as she did so, "we'll be back soon to visit you all, but this is important…"

"Indeed," Raine nodded, "the three of you need to stay in this city, the townsfolk will take care of you."

"Oh sure, you're just going to dump us here now?!" Zed snapped in a rather childish fashion. "What was all that about hanging out with us then?!"

"W- We didn't want to leave you guys alone," Colette frowned, "I'm really sorry…"

"Zed, stop," Maple said with a sigh, "they…they rescued us, they don't owe us anything."

"We'll be back," Colette assured them, "I promise."

Lloyd went to say something to Alek but stopped, glancing aside when the other teen merely looked away from him. Silence crept into the group when Zed spoke up to break it.

"Well, whatever, do whatever," he shrugged with a scoff, "thanks for busting us out, I guess."

"…All right then, we must be going," Raine said with a brief sigh.

"Y- Yeah…take care," Lloyd mumbled, turning away from them.

With that they left, leaving Maple waving after them sadly and most everyone else involved delving deep in their thoughts, unsure whether they should take different action.

"…We're SERIOUSLY just going to wait here and let them go?" Zed said flatly, an almost pouty expression on his face. "We're HONESTLY just going to do nothing?"

"So?" Alek said simply, his eyes glazed.

The half-elf scoffed at his friend, disbelief in his features.

"So we're just going to stay in one place and do what they tell us, like we've always done!?"

He stopped his foot, a snarl working its way into his lips.

"FUCK that! Fuck it to hell! I have NO intention of taking orders ever again-! Maple? What are you doing?" he stated abruptly, staring at the female.

Both males looked at the girl as she stopped walking a few feet before them, a sheepish smile on her face as she made her way toward the exit the group had just left from. There was a moment of silence as she giggled nervously.

"Well, I'm tired of listening to you whine!" she chirped happily.

"Wh-!? I don't wh-!!"

"Let's go!" she chirped, turning and walking back toward the exit.

"…Aw hell yeah," Zed smirked, "come on Alek, you're coming whether you want to or- hey!"

The human was already walking in step with Maple, his head hung and posture slouched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Zed smirked a little bit more before following his cellmates out of the city. It couldn't be THAT dangerous out there, right? And how hard could it be to follow them?

A few minutes later, a high-pitched scream echoed in their ears…

When Zed all but jumped into Alek's arms, terrified enough that he almost wet himself.

"What is that thing?!" he shrieked.

Then he swore loudly when Alek simply dropped him onto the ground, Maple shaking her head.

"I'm guessing that's a monster?" she blinked.

A cockatrice was bearing down on the trio, seemingly eager to make at least one of them a meal- or possibly a statue to add to its long history of petrified victims. The female appeared to be unarmed, but she looked quick enough. Added to that, both males were without a weapon as well- and one was already moping on the ground.

It lunged for Zed.

"Ah-!" he let out a yelp, his emerald eyes going wide.

Then the bird, in mid-lunge, suddenly veered ninety degrees to its would-be victim's left when Alek grabbed its wing and proceeded to slam it into the ground. He stared down at the crippled monster a second as it squawked loudly, thrashing its tail around.

"How the hell-!?" Maple gasped, her eyes wide.

It went to snap at Alek's leg. So the human responded by stomping on its head.

It went limp.

"…" Zed and Maple stared dumbly at the monster, then up at the still Alek.

Alek hesitated a moment, looking down at the dead creature and back at his companions. He stared at them for a long stretch of silence, his eyes flicking with traces of various emotions. Hesitation, surprise, fear…embarrassment? And…and- anger. Yes, there was definitely anger.

"…Go," he mumbled simply, turning away from them and the dead beast.

"How on Earth did he…?" Maple bit her lip, concerned for her friend.

"Beats me," Zed snorted, tilting his head to the side, "it's not like it's the first time he's done something weird…"

Alek stopped, his back to his friends as his head tilted downward. The pair fell silent as they looked at his back, worried that they may have upset him.

"By the way, where are we going?" Maple asked, blinking.

Zed and Alek both jolted.

"W- Wait, you mean you don't know where!?"

"Well of course not!" she scoffed, crossing her arms. "Why would I?!"

"Well we sure as hell don't know!" Zed huffed, glaring at her. "Why did you just walk off like that if you didn't have a clue where they were going-!?"

"There," Alek said curtly.

"…Say what?" Zed said after a moment, turning his attention to his friend.

Alek was pointing off on to the horizon, where a large object seemed to be coming from the ground. A man-made one, from the looks of it…the Tower of Mana.

"Oh yeah…they did mention something about a tower, didn't they?" Maple blinked. "Way to go, Alek! You're so smart!"

He glanced at her briefly before turning and walking towards it again. Then they were off again, Zed griping under his breath about Maple's 'dumb idea'. They had little idea of the person watching them from in the nearby trees. The man bit his lip as he put down the binoculars.

"Lord Yuan's gonna have a fit about this…" he groaned.

**n.n I'm moderately pleased with myself for this…though I'm not quite sure why, granted. n.n I like writing Alek, as I've said before…I dunno why, I just feel attached to him XD **

**And yes, the Renegades are getting involved. Joy. X3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! n.n It's kinda hard to type right now, my nails broke so it's kinda messing me up…I had long nails. Heh, well, that aside, I hope you enjoy. n.n**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Still.**

"Wow, it's even bigger in person!" Maple said, gaping up at the tower.

"No kidding," Zed rubbed the back of his neck, "I wonder how long it took to make it…"

Alek said nothing, walking forward and noting the open door. Without further hesitation he simply walked in, the other two following closely behind him. What they found was an empty library, the door on the far side of the room wide open.

"You think they went through there?" Maple wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Zed said, walking off toward the stairs visible through the door.

The trio made their way up the dark staircase, nervously fidgeting around at any and every sound that echoed through the complex. They were attacked by a teddy and sword once…but after Alek pulled off the bear's head and snapped the sword in half, there was not much more activity from the monsters. Not much activity from his companions either, for that matter, seeing as they were rather wary of their friend's newly developed strength. Truth be told, Alek was as well. Where was this strength when he was in the ranch? Where was it when he was getting the shit beat out of him every day of his miserable life? What did it matter anyway? He had it now, so he was going to put it to work…for what, he still wasn't quite sure. What did he think was going to be accomplished by going up this tower, by going after that group? He couldn't think of anything, not anything at all…

"Hey, what's that?" Zed's voice scattered his thoughts.

They had reached the top of the tower and were now staring at the warp-point. Sure, they had seen- well, Alek and Maple had see at any rate the warp-points at the ranch, but this one was different. It didn't appear to be a machine, it just looked…there.

"Where they went," Alek said, walking toward it.

"You know, I don't think I've heard him talk this much since we were kids," Zed said to Maple, the girl nodding her head.

The trio used the warp-pad and appeared on the tower summit, appearing just in time to see Iaburis, the light guardian charging toward the group. Lloyd and the others fought back in their usual fashions, lashing out against the monster and effectively wounding it. It thrashed in pain and then noted the new arrivals, deciding to take out the ones that appeared weaker due to their lack of weaponry. Maple and Zed backed up out of instinct. Alek, of course, didn't quite seem to have the same kind of instincts that they had. The ex-captive grabbed the monster by the snout, hurling it over and slamming it into the ground with a loud shout. This effectively caught the attention of the group, obviously, as the majority of them stopped to stare dumbly at Alek as he glared back at them, daring anything to be said. Kratos almost flatly ignored him, charging in to finish off the monster with Lloyd following right behind him. It dissipated in a whirl of mana, all attention now on Alek and his companions.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd stared at him. "I thought- and- and how did you-?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Kratos hissed, his eyes narrowed on the male.

"…Not my boss," he snapped at him, returning the glare.

"Tch," Kratos spat.

"Um…Should I…say the prayer?" Colette asked warily, eying them all.

"Huh-? Oh, yeah," Lloyd nodded, "Go ahead, Colette."

The blonde flashed a small smile before she walked toward the altar, Lloyd glancing between her and the trio that had followed them, eying Alek as the other male merely looked away. After a brief, rather strange distraction via a woman seated on a moon asking for 'Aska', they witnessed Colette's final blessing bestowed and the pink-winged girl landed without shortly after that.

"So…it's almost done?" Zed asked, looking at the nearest person, which happened to be Genis. "After this the Desians go away and she saves the world, right?"

"Huh-? Uh, yeah," Genis nodded, "That's what's supposed to happen."

"So yeah, um…why did you guys follow us?" Lloyd asked with a frown, looking at the group of ex-captives.

"…" Alek shrugged and turned around.

"Sick of taking orders?" Zed suggested.

"We wanted to," Maple said flatly, "Is that a problem?"

The group was a bit put off by the girl's curt answer, but didn't react much more than that.

"So, uh- Oh! Colette!" Lloyd turned back to the blond. "Are you feeling all right? You're not sick again are you?"

"No, I think I'm okay for right now," the girl said, though she did have a rather forlorn expression on her face.

"Colette? Are you sure-?"

Noticing that Lloyd was concerned, the girl forced a smile, bobbing her head.

"No, no! I'm fine, really!" she said cheerfully. "We should get started going back down now, right?"

"Indeed," Kratos said with a nod, "This place is dangerous, especially with three non-fighters tagging along.."

"Non-fighters?" Sheena snorted, her eyes narrowed. "Did you see what Alek just did?! I don't care if he doesn't have a sword or whatever, that was still pretty damn impressive."

"Yes, it was…" Raine frowned, her eyes narrowed on the human male.

However, they didn't get into much more conversation than that. In fact, there was hardly any interaction between the two groups until later that night. While Maple did ask Colette if she was all right when she collapsed outside, Zed and Alek seemed hesitant to speak to them, but it was the same basic behavior from the other group as well. There was hardly any interaction until very late in Sheena's revelation to them about the two worlds. Sheena had just retaliated Lloyd's statement, saying that they were both doing the same thing: destroying one world to save the other.

That's when Zed spoke up.

"This is crazy!" he shouted. "How the hell do you expect us to believe something this insane?!"

"Zed-!" Maple started, her eyes widening.

"I know it's hard, but it's true!" Sheena shouted at the boy. "What else can I tell you!? You think I could just make this up!? And even if I did, would I be crazy enough to think I could pass it off?!"

"Maybe," Zed said flatly.

"Grr…" the woman sighed, shaking her head, "The thing is…I don't want to hurt this world either. Isn't there another way? A way for both our worlds and for Colette…for all of us to be happy?"

"You said Colette lost her voice because of the seal, right?" Maple asked, frowning. "So…if she loses something every time, what happens at the end?"

Silence fell for just a few seconds before Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand, tracing her words in his palm.

"It's…okay…" he read.

Colette smiled at Maple and then looked at Sheena, her smile weakening just a bit.

"I'll…ask…Remiel, if there's…a way to…save the…two worlds…" Lloyd read.

"Indeed, the best thing to do right now is to save Sylvarant from its current crisis," Kratos said simply, sitting off to the side by Noishe.

"If this doesn't work out…" Sheena glared, "I may have to kill you after all."

"Sheena-!" Genis gasped.

"If that…happens, I may…fight back…" Lloyd continued to read, "because I…love…Sylvarant…too…"

"I understand," Sheena sighed, closing her eyes.

That was the end of that conversation. What more could they say? What more could be said at a time like that? Granted, the newcomers were still confused, but both of the boys were still unwilling to interact too much with the group, especially after what they had just heard. Maple was a bit different, as he curiosity had been sparked considerably based on all the things they did not know. As Genis started to make dinner, Raine was flipping furiously through one of her books, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Perhaps it was in her nature as a scholar, that when she was frustrated, confused, unsure, she would look to books for some kind of answer- or at least some sense of security.

"Um…Raine, right?"

The woman looked up, seeing Maple frowning down at her, her green eyes dull with concern.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, sighing a bit.

"Could you please tell me about what happened at the other seals?" she asked.

"…Well, I suppose you would be curious," Raine frowned, nodding a bit, "Yes, I can tell you."

"Thank you," Maple smiled, taking a seat beside the woman, "And um…you didn't want us coming after you, did you?"

"Well, truthfully no," she sighed, closing her book, "No offense to you and your friends, but this is a dangerous journey we are on- though your friend Alek seems capable of defending himself, I don't think it would be the same for you and your other friend."

"I'm sorry, I made them come," the girl frowned, curling one of the hairs in her bangs around her finger, "Zed wanted to go, and I know Alek did too…but he wouldn't tell us."

"I see," she said simply, closing her eyes as she set her book to the side, laying it on the grass beside her.

"I'm sorry," Maples said again, "If I'm bugging you I'll leave you alone-"

"No, it's all right," she shook her head, "I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Raine looked at her a moment, a rather suspicious gleam in her eyes. Maple noticed, evidently, because her smile faltered. The girl's eyes widened and then narrowed right back at Raine, her body tensing.

"What?" she snapped. "W- Why are you looking at me like that?"

She scrambled back a little, getting to her feet as she looked down at the woman.

"What-? Oh, I' sorry," Raine normalized her expression, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"You were thinking something bad about me," she said, her voice held a slight hiss.

"...No, Maple, I wasn't thinking something bad about you," she shook her head, "I was just wondering about something-"

"Liar," Maple snapped, her lip curled up in a growl, "You're not much different than them, are you!? You're looking at me like I'm not a person!"

"Calm down," Raine raised her voice, getting to her feet, "Look, I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you any, and of course I see you as a person, you are a young lady. I'm very sorry."

It seemed she had miscalculated. Maple did have negative after-effects from her ranch life as well, she was extremely suspicious about expressions. She seemed to be far more social than her male counter-parts when it came to light conversation- or perhaps it was just multiple people to hear and talk to. Perhaps she had a deeper suspicion and fear for other people when engaged in one on one contact-…then again, she was- as she said- a young lady… There were many vile things that could've happened to her being in a one-on-one interaction.

"Well…okay…" Maple said slowly, relaxing just a bit.

"All right, do you want to sit down, or are you more comfortable standing up?" Raine asked slowly.

"…I'll stand for a little," she said.

Yet more evidence. Standing is the instinctive stance in a dangerous situation after all, fight or flight and all that.

"All right then, we'll stand until you want to sit down," she said, "Now, the first seal we encountered…"

The conversation progressed, and gradually Maple did sit down, though a little further away from Raine than she had the first time. Zed watched the two of them intently from near Alek, obviously not comfortable with drawing his attention from his female companion after how she had acted previously. Alek did something much like Kratos…sat there and did nothing. Though the atmosphere relaxed a little when Genis declared dinner was done. Maple and Zed pretty much leapt for the fireplace and the others accumulated there as well. Happy when fed, Maple and Zed livened up more like they had previously, joking and playing around. Alek, also living up to his prior actions, sat to the side and watched in silence.

Lloyd decided to do the same thing he had last time again too.

"It's really good," he said.

He stood in front of Alek with the plate of steaming food, but the far more quiet male didn't do anything in response. Lloyd sighed, kneeling down a bit so that he was closer to his 'charge'.

"Look, I won't force you or anything, okay? But none of us have seen you eat anything, at all," Lloyd frowned, "I know you're probably hungry, so stop trying to be a tough guy and just eat a little."

"…" Alek slowly looked up, his eyes flicking from Lloyd to the dish.

"Well?" Lloyd said. "You want some?"

There was a moment more of silence, the setting sun beginning to cast long shadows as well as red glows along the surface of their camp. Alek frowned…

"Sure," he said.

Lloyd grinned, a bubble of happiness at his achievement as he handed the plate to Alek, who hesitantly took it.

"You'll like it, really, Genis is a good cook!" he said, his grin growing.

Alek said nothing and set the plate on his lap, eying the dish warily.

"…What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, his face falling.

"This," Alek said, rather clumsily picking up the fork.

"Yeah…it's a fork, what about it?" Lloyd frowned.

"…For?" the boy asked, looking questioningly at the brunette.

It then occurred to Lloyd that the Desians probably didn't give a rats ass about giving the captives utensils. Maple and Zed picked it up after watching everyone else when they were eating with them the first time, but that was because one- they were paying attention, and two…they ate. Alek just sulked in his corner the whole time…oh well, it was easy enough, right? He'd just show him.

"Uh…to pick up the food, see?" Lloyd said, piercing a small carrot. "Then you move it up…and you eat it."

Lloyd handed the fork to Alek, who attempted to hold it in the same manner Lloyd did. When he did grab it his hand was shaking very bad, tenaciously trying to move it to his mouth before his fingers fumbled and he dropped it back onto the plate.

"…Hey, are you all right?" Lloyd frowned, looking at the ex-captive.

"Yeah," he said, attempting to grab it again, only for his fingers to jerk and fumble the object once more.

"Look, let me help," Lloyd said slowly.

With a little effort, Lloyd managed to help Alek gain some mastery over the utensil. He seemed to have very poor motor skills with something at this level, and when he did manage to do the task at hand it was a very awkward, forced motion. His hand still shook and he had to basically stab the piece of food, the handle in his whole fist, instead of the light motion one would usually expect. The boy seemed to have no ability for 'finer' actions, dexterity and the like. He managed to get to the point he could get by on his own, but Lloyd was still confused as to why he was having such a hard time. Zed and Maple weren't this bad…

"You got it now?" Lloyd asked after a few minutes.

Alek nodded, managing to lift the piece to his mouth. The vegetable was right in front of lips when he hesitated, as if unsure if he should take a bite.

"Go ahead," Lloyd said.

"Ok," he said simply.

He gingerly took a bite, then froze.

"…Alek-?" Lloyd began.

He chewed rapidly, then swallowed, staring dumbly into space in front of him.

"Are…you okay?" Lloyd asked, frowning.

"Yes," he said flatly.

"Er, really? So um…how do you like it-?"

Alek looked up at him, blinking once before his lips curled up.

"Good," he smiled.

Lloyd stared, and Zed rushed over to practically knock Lloyd out of the way.

"He's _smiling_!?" he gasped. "W- What the-!? What did you do, hit him on the head?!'

"N- No-! He just ate a carrot, for the love of-!" Lloyd protested.

"He ate?!" Zed gaped. "_You _gave him something and he ate it?!"

"Uh…yes-?"

"He usually only eats it if we give it to him!" Zed snarled, glaring. "Look, pal, I don't know if you're really his brother or whatever, but-!"

"Wh-? Look, all I did was-" Lloyd started, put off a bit.

"Stop," Alek snapped, glaring at Zed.

The blunette stared at his friend and then swallowed a bit, letting out a huff of breath before turning back to Lloyd with a warning glare. The half-elf leaned in close to Lloyd, letting out a harsh whisper under his breath.

"He's _our _'family'," he hissed, "Just remember that, got it?"

When Lloyd tried to stammer out a response Zed just stomped away, Maple watching him with a small frown as she moved toward him, looking back at Lloyd with her sad green eyes.

"Wh…?" Lloyd gaped after them.

Their-…their family…he- he wasn't trying to- he was just- what, all he was trying to do was be nice- right? …Okay, that was only part of it, sure, but Zed thought he was…he didn't know, 'stealing' Alek? He frowned and watched as Zed and Maple talked in rapid, hushed voices, eying him and then looking away. They were in that ranch together for their whole lives…he couldn't possibly imagine that. He had been best friends with Genis five years, but to be in a place like that with the same two people for all you've ever known… Yeah, it was kinda impossible that they didn't turn out really attached to each other. That was all the family they really had, wasn't it-? Or was it? He looked down at Alek, whom was sampling the mashed potatoes warily. Well…if Alek was his brother, he had a right to get to know him too, didn't he? That didn't mean he was going to 'steal' him…right?

…Thigns were so complicated these days…

**I actually got into that chapter significantly :P I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Review if you wish, thanks for reading! n.n**


End file.
